Consequences
by babyphd
Summary: Abbey deals with the consequences of her actions in possibly hastening Jed’s death. Part 2 of the Hard Times series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Abbey, I know what you did. And I'm just as guilty as you."

"What are you talking about, Millie?"

"The extra morphine. You injected the whole bottle didn't you? I gave it to you for additional pain relief, not to put him out of his suffering."

Abbey looked at her best friend. Millie always had been able to see right through her. And at a time she hoped she couldn't, Millie knew what Abbey had done.

They were sitting around the kitchen table at the farm, reliving the last few months. Talking like friends do. Millie wanted to know the truth, not the public story. It was a month after Jed's death and Abbey was still having trouble coming to terms with what she had done.

"Yes, Millie. I gave him what I thought was needed to end his suffering. You don't know how much I was hurting. Jed and I had always been so in tune with each other. And I was suffering along with him. Every time he stifled a cry of pain, every time he closed his eyes I wondered if this was the last time. My brain knew what his wishes were, but my heart overruled it. I was suffering so much I had to do something that my brain was telling me was wrong and let my heart dictate my actions."

"Do you have any regrets? Remember this is me you're talking to. Don't lie, Abbey. I saw the anguish you were going though, but was the cost higher than you really wanted to pay?"

Abbey didn't respond. She was too busy thinking about her actions that last night. How, as a physician, sworn to save lives, she had basically taken one. But just not anyone, certainly not a stranger. But the life of her husband, her lover, her best friend.

But her rationale was to save him pain. She could rationalize that it was for Jed's sake. But at the moment she injected that fatal dose she was doing it for her, not for him.

"What did you say, Millie?"

"I said, do you have any regrets?"

"I can't say. I just don't know right now. My mind is still such a jumble of emotions and thoughts."

"Well, if anyone ever found out, I would lose my license and you could be arrested for murder. Whether you want to call it that, you still intentionally took a life. And to an outsider, it could even look premeditated."

"Nobody will ever find out."

At that point, both women had no clue that someone was overhearing them. Someone who would start a whirlwind. A whirlwind that would spin out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bye, Millie. Come back soon. Don't be a stranger."

Abbey turned from the kitchen door to see Ellie standing in the kitchen.

"Hi, Ellie. I didn't hear you come in."

Ellie remained silent, staring at her mother.

"Ellie, what's wrong?"

Ellie continued to stare at her mother.

"Ellie, hon, what's the matter?"

"I heard you, mom. Why? Just tell me why?"

Abbey looked at her middle child. Surely Ellie had not overheard the conversation between her and Millie.

"Why what, sweetie?"

"Why did you kill Dad?"

Abbey's heart stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to the sink to rinse out the cups, avoiding eye contact with her daughter.

"Mom, I heard. I heard you tell Aunt Millie that you killed Dad. Why?"

Abbey stopped what she was doing and turned to face the truth. "I didn't kill your father. He was hurting so bad and couldn't get any relief. I just helped to relieve his pain."

By now, tears were flowing freely down both women's faces.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM TO RELIEVE HIS PAIN!"

Ellie tried to regain some control. "Mom, you knew exactly what you were doing. Exactly. You had the knowledge to know how much to give him to kill him. You killed my father!"

"He was MY husband."

Both women stood for a moment, staring at each other.

Finally, Ellie turned to leave. Abbey reached for her arm, but missed. She wanted to explain to Ellie that she did it out of love, but her daughter had already left.

Frozen to one spot, she heard the front door slam. Then Ellie's car start.

Trembling from the interaction, Abbey wondered what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, Liz called and said that Ellie was staying with her for the next few days.

"Mom, Ellie is really upset. What did you two talk about that would make her that way?"

"Have you asked her what's wrong?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Liz, don't yell at me."

"Sorry, mom. All she'll tell me is that something happened at the farm today and it's between you and her. So tell me why she's so upset."

"I really don't know what she's talking about Liz. She came home from shopping and then just stormed out."

"Mom, tell me the truth."

"That is the truth, Liz. I don't know why she's so upset." Abbey's heart raced as she lied to her daughter.

"Okay for right now. But I still believe there's something going on. And I promise I'll get to the bottom of this. I've never seen her so upset and angry."

"Let me know when you do. I'm as confused as you are."

"Will do. Gotta go. Gus just came in and he wants a snack."

"Give my love to him. Love you."

"Me too, Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

Abbey hung up the phone, dreading the truth about the reason for Ellie's anger.

For the next few days, Abbey tried to put the conversations with Millie and Ellie out of her mind. She kept busy writing notes and trying to deal with the stacks of paperwork.

Their lawyer was working to straighten out Jed's estate and probate his will. With a few exceptions, everything personal was left to Abbey and his official papers would go into the Presidential Library under construction. Jed had supervised most of the design work, but didn't live long enough to see the building actually completed.

"Knock! Knock! Abbey, are you home?"

The front door was open to a screen door to allow a gentle breeze to blow through the house.

Abbey turned to see who it was. She was surprised to see their attorney and the head of the Manchester police department.

"Bill, please come in." Turning to the Chief of Police, she extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Abigail Bartlet."

They entered the room and made themselves comfortable on the couch. "Yes, ma'am. I'm Chief Wilkins."

Abbey looked at both men sitting across from her. They were obviously uncomfortable. They were continuously shifting in their seat and couldn't look her in the eye.

She decided to break the ice herself. "How can I help you? Bill, is there something wrong with the estate?"

"No, ma'am. I, I mean we have something to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"Abbey, I don't know how to say this but…"

Chief Wilkins interrupted him. "Ma'am, this is very difficult, but we have to ask you a few questions about the President's death."

"Okay." Abbey was both confused and worried. Confused how questions would arise and worried about what those questions were going to be.

"Abbey, there's been a report that you gave Jed an overdose of morphine which hastened his death. I know that he was on hospice care and was receiving morphine through his IV, but the report we have received accuses you of personally giving him an excessive amount. I know that it can't be true, but Chief Wilkins wanted to talk with you anyway."

Abbey was able to keep her trembling hands laced tightly together on her lap. Who knew? The only people that knew were her, Ellie and Millie. They weren't going to tell the police. So who else knew the truth? She decided to play the dumb hand.

"There's no way I would do such a thing. Like you said he was in great pain and on a morphine drip provided by hospice. And they kept the blood level satisfactory to give him relief."

"Yes, ma'am. But we have a sworn statement from someone who overheard you tell another person that you did this. That you were hurting so bad emotionally, you took this action in spite of his final wishes."

"Chief, who made this accusation? It's so completely false."

Bill answered softly. "It was Ellie. She overheard a conversation between you and Dr. Griffith a few days ago. She also said that you admitted this to her. We have talked to Dr. Griffith and she admits she prescribed the extra morphine for you to use on an intermittent basis. Now, Abbey, tell us the truth, did you give Jed an excessive amount of morphine?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took every bit of control for Abbey to maintain a calm demeanor and the lie.

"Eillie? She was in town while Millie was here."

"She came back early and stood outside the kitchen door. She accidentally overheard your conversation. When she confronted you, she said that you admitted that you had done it. She came to talk with me this morning and I called Chief Wilkins over."

Bill leaned over, took her hands, and looked in her eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Abbey. The police can exhume the body if we need to, but I know you don't want that to happen. Let Jed rest in peace. Just tell me the truth."

Abbey's eyes darted from their attorney to the Chief of Police, waiting for her answer.

"I need to speak with my attorney alone, Chief. If you would please wait outside, I would appreciate it."

"Yes, ma'am." The Chief got up and let the screen door slam behind him.

Abbey turned her attention to Bill. "Yes, I did it. He was just in so much pain. He was so restless all that day and all that night. I let my heart rule my head."

Tears were now falling, remembering her exhaustion and her fragile emotional state that night.

"What's going to happen, Bill? I did it for Jed. I did it for him."

"Abbey, I understand that. But the law doesn't allow for compassion killing. It wasn't physician assisted suicide. You're not a physician right now. But New Hampshire doesn't even sanction that at this time. That leaves only one charge, murder. And a smart DA will cry premeditated, that you did it with deliberate intent."

Abbey continued to look into the eyes of a friend. "What's going to happen to me? Will I be arrested? I don't know how much more distress this family can stand."

"I don't know, Abbey. It will be up to the District Attorney to decide what to do. But I do know you need a criminal lawyer. A good one that has handled similar cases. I have the name of one in Concord. I'll be glad to contact her if you wish. But Abbey, you need somebody right now. You will need to make a statement to the DA and then he'll decide what to do. But it's very likely he'll have no choice to seek an indictment. The law is the law."

"Well I guess you had better call this friend of yours. And set up a meeting with the DA." Abbey stood. "Bill, it was the right thing to do."

"I know Abbey, but you broke the law."

Ignoring Bill's last statement, Abbey had something else on her mind. "Where's Ellie now?"

"She's still with Liz in town. You know that she's very upset. Angry at you for, as she puts it, 'killing her father'. Abbey, talk to her. She needs to hear you forgive her."

"Who said I would?"

Chapter 5

"Mrs. Bartlet, hi, I'm Patricia Sawyer. I'll be representing you through this process. Do you have any questions for me?"

Abbey was meeting her new lawyer the day before the meeting with DA.

"How many of these cases have you had?"

"I have represented four other parties in similar cases. This type of case is not all that common."

"And what was the outcome of each?"

"Actually, I won three out of four. In the fourth case, the defendant was convicted of voluntary manslaughter. The reason for the conviction was that her husband had not left any information as to his wishes so the jury had no knowledge of what he would have wanted. But that case is on appeal."

"How much do you know about this case?"

"Well, Bill and I have talked extensively. But I want to hear from you. This case has some unusual facts and I want to understand it completely."

"Go ahead. Ask your questions."

For the next few hours Pat and Abbey discussed the circumstances of that last night. They discussed Jed's last wishes and why Abbey felt she had to override them. Finally, they were ready to face the DA.

"Welcome, Mrs. Bartlet. I'm Daniel Short and I'm glad you could come and talk today. Please sit down."

"Hello. This is my attorney, Patricia Sawyer."

Both parties shook hands and sat down.

"Aren't you from Concord?"

"Yes, sir. I work most of my cases there."

"What brought you to Manchester?"

"Mrs. Bartlet's personal attorney asked me to sit with her during this interrogation."

The DA laughed. "Ms. Sawyer, this is not an interrogation. I just want some answers to my questions."

"All the more reason for me to be here."

"Whatever." Turning to face Abbey, he stated the reason for the meeting. "Mrs. Bartlet, I need some facts and you're the only person that can tell me what happened the night the former President died."

Daniel gazed at the former First Lady. Her forced calmness was in direct opposition to her wringing hands. Her green eyes were focused only on the DA's face. But he was not going to be intimidated. If Mrs. Bartlet had indeed committed a crime, then she would be prosecuted to the fullest extant of the law. No amount of notoriety would stop him to see a murderer brought to justice.

"Mrs. Bartlet, you have a serious accusation lodged against you. And we do have supporting evidence that a crime has indeed been committed. Before I decide what to do, I want to hear from you about that last night of the President's life. Please tell me everything so I can make a decision."

"Yes. Please go ahead with your questions."

"No, tell me in your own words what happened that night."

"No. Please ask specific questions."

'Damn,' Daniel thought. Her attorney has done her job. He won't get a discussion from Abigail Bartlet.

"Mrs. Bartlet, the President was in a lot of pain, correct? We have the hospice records that showed a progression of pain intensity over the last few days of his life."

"Yes, that's correct."

"And you requested from Dr. Griffith some additional Morphine because you felt he was not getting enough pain relief from the hospice?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you discuss your concerns with hospice?"

"They were limited in the amount of medication they could give."

"Mrs. Bartlet, isn't it true that you lost your medical license a few years ago because of your illegal administration of a MS drug to your husband?"

"No. I gave it up voluntarily."

"Just prior to a decision from the Board to take it away, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a current license to practice Medicine?"

"No. I haven't filed the paperwork yet."

"Why not?"

"My husband's illness took all of my time for the past two years. I haven't had time."

"Mrs. Bartlet, did you give your husband a large, illegal dose of morphine on the night he died?"

"Don't answer that question, Abbey." Pat had sat quietly by her side until now. But she was not going allow Abbey to indict herself.

"My attorney has asked that I don't answer that question."

"Why did you do it, Mrs. Bartlet? Was it for the money? I understand the President's estate is fairly large."

Abbey was totally appalled. She did it out of love. Deep, abiding love.

There was no answer from her on this question either.

"I guess our conversation is over." The DA stood. "I'll let you know my decision. Thank you for coming in."

All of them stood.

"I'll get back to you Ms. Sawyer as soon as I meet with the Grand Jury. Have a good day."

With that, Abbey and her attorney left. But both knew that this was not going to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mrs. Bartlet, hi, I'm Patricia Sawyer. I'll be representing you through this process. Do you have any questions for me?"

Abbey was meeting her new lawyer the day before the meeting with DA.

"How many of these cases have you had?"

"I have represented four other parties in similar cases. This type of case is not all that common."

"And what was the outcome of each?"

"Actually, I won three out of four. In the fourth case, the defendant was convicted of voluntary manslaughter. The reason for the conviction was that her husband had not left any information as to his wishes so the jury had no knowledge of what he would have wanted. But that case is on appeal."

"How much do you know about this case?"

"Well, Bill and I have talked extensively. But I want to hear from you. This case has some unusual facts and I want to understand it completely."

"Go ahead. Ask your questions."

For the next few hours Pat and Abbey discussed the circumstances of that last night. They discussed Jed's last wishes and why Abbey felt she had to override them. Finally, they were ready to face the DA.

"Welcome, Mrs. Bartlet. I'm Daniel Short and I'm glad you could come and talk today. Please sit down."

"Hello. This is my attorney, Patricia Sawyer."

Both parties shook hands and sat down.

"Aren't you from Concord?"

"Yes, sir. I work most of my cases there."

"What brought you to Manchester?"

"Mrs. Bartlet's personal attorney asked me to sit with her during this interrogation."

The DA laughed. "Ms. Sawyer, this is not an interrogation. I just want some answers to my questions."

"All the more reason for me to be here."

"Whatever." Turning to face Abbey, he stated the reason for the meeting. "Mrs. Bartlet, I need some facts and you're the only person that can tell me what happened the night the former President died."

Daniel gazed at the former First Lady. Her forced calmness was in direct opposition to her wringing hands. Her green eyes were focused only on the DA's face. But he was not going to be intimidated. If Mrs. Bartlet had indeed committed a crime, then she would be prosecuted to the fullest extant of the law. No amount of notoriety would stop him to see a murderer brought to justice.

"Mrs. Bartlet, you have a serious accusation lodged against you. And we do have supporting evidence that a crime has indeed been committed. Before I decide what to do, I want to hear from you about that last night of the President's life. Please tell me everything so I can make a decision."

"Yes. Please go ahead with your questions."

"No, tell me in your own words what happened that night."

"No. Please ask specific questions."

'Damn,' Daniel thought. Her attorney has done her job. He wouldn't get a discussion from Abigail Bartlet.

"Mrs. Bartlet, the President was in a lot of pain, correct? We have the hospice records that showed a progression of pain intensity over the last few days of his life."

"Yes, that's correct."

"And you requested from Dr. Griffith some additional Morphine because you felt he wasn't getting enough pain relief from the hospice?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you discuss your concerns with hospice?"

"They were limited in the amount of medication they could give."

"Mrs. Bartlet, isn't it true that you lost your medical license a few years ago because of your illegal administration of a MS drug to your husband?"

"No. I gave it up voluntarily."

"Just prior to a decision from the Board to take it away, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a current license to practice Medicine?"

"No. I haven't filed the paperwork yet."

"Why not?"

"My husband's illness took all of my time for the past two years. I haven't had time."

"Mrs. Bartlet, did you give your husband a large, illegal dose of morphine on the night he died?"

"Don't answer that question, Abbey." Pat had sat quietly by her side until now. But she was not going allow Abbey to indict herself.

"My attorney has asked that I don't answer that question."

"Why did you do it, Mrs. Bartlet? Was it for the money? I understand the President's estate is fairly large."

Abbey was totally appalled. She did it out of love. Deep, abiding love.

There was no answer from her on this question either.

"I guess our conversation is over." The DA stood. "I'll let you know my decision. Thank you for coming in."

All of them stood.

"I'll get back to you Ms. Sawyer as soon as I meet with the Grand Jury. Have a good day."

With that, Abbey and her attorney left. But both knew that this was not going to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi, Liz. It's Mom. Is Ellie there?"

"Yes." Liz's cool tone let Abbey knew that Liz and Ellie had finally talked.

"I'm in town and would like to come over and talk with her. Can you ask her if it's okay?"

She heard a mumbled conversation in the background and finally Liz came back to the phone. "Come on. By the way, Mom, I know why Ellie's upset. And we do need to talk."

In a few minutes, Abbey was in Liz's living room with Liz and Ellie facing her.

"I just want to know the answer to one question, Ellie. Why did you turn me in to the police?"

"Well, Mom, why don't you answer my question first? Why did you do it? He was dying already, for God's sake. He was on hospice. His time was short. You've seen such suffering before. Why did you have to kill him?"

"Liz, do you feel the same way?" Tears flooded Abbey's eyes as she began to realize that her two oldest daughters were angry at her. Angry at her for an action she did out of love.

"I don't know. I know he was suffering and it was so hard to see him that way. But Ellie has a point. He was dying. Why did you have to hasten the process?"

"Is there anything I can say that will make you change your minds?"

"We just want to know why, Mom?"

"I did it for love."

"That doesn't make it right."

"I know. I know. But both of you don't understand what it was doing to him. To me. To see him suffering like that. And the amount of pain. Hospice couldn't keep the pain under control. To see your loved one hurting so bad and not using the means you have to stop their suffering. You just don't understand." Abbey was pleading with her children for their forgiveness as well as their understanding. Maybe one day, they would understand. Maybe one day, she would understand.

In her heart, Abbey knew Liz was right. Love is not an excuse for what she did. But it was the reason.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The grand jury met the next day and gave the DA his indictment. The charge was second degree murder. If found guilty, she could receive a maximum of life imprisonment with no parole. The trial was set to start in six weeks.

Pat called at noon with the news of the indictment.

"Abbey, you must meet me at the Police Station in an hour. You have to be booked, fingerprinted and photographed. They'll have an immediate bond hearing. Bring your passport. You'll have to turn it in. Oh, bring the deed to the farm as well. The bond will be substantial."

"But Pat, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Abbey, you've been changed with a felony. It is up to us to prove to the jury that you are innocent. Are you going to be there or do you need for me to come pick you up?"

"No. I'll get my agent to drive me in. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay. Don't be late. And Abbey, the press is already gathering. I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks Pat. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Abbey sat down in the kitchen as she hung up the phone. Her worst nightmare was coming true. "Oh my God! What have I done? What have I done?"

She picked up the phone to call Liz with the news. The conversation was short.

"Hello."

"Liz, I have something to tell you and Ellie. It's not good. The DA has gotten an indictment of second degree murder against me. I'm to be booked within the hour. I just wanted you both to know."

Silence was her response.

"Liz, are you there?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you and Ellie to come down to the courthouse. The press is already there. I'm going to be booked and a bond hearing held. Then I'll be released. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Through the silence Abbey knew she had lost the love and respect of her oldest.

"Mom, are you ready for this?"

"No one is really ready for this. But it'll be okay. The jury will see that I did it out of love."

"I hope so, Mom. I hope so."

After talking with Liz, Abbey called Zoey tell her what was going to happen so she wouldn't be caught off guard. Her reaction was similar to Liz's. Shock.

She wanted to come home but Abbey said no. She would only get caught up in the press frenzy and Abbey didn't want the baby to get upset. Zoey promised to come home soon though.

Abbey smiled. At least she had the support of one of her daughters.

After hearing a newsflash on a Boston station, CJ called and asked if she could be of assistance. Abbey thanked her, but said that she didn't want to drag Jed's staff into this mess.

At the bond hearing a million dollar bond was set, processed, and then she was free to go. The farm had been put up as collateral for the bond.

It didn't take long for the story to hit the national press. Soon, every press organization had sent a representative to Manchester to get the story. Somehow, Abbey's booking picture was on the internet by evening.

During one of the discussions with her attorney, Pat shared with Abbey the witness list. Ellie, Millie and the hospice staff were on the prosecution's list as well as legal and medical experts who would talk about her actions being both illegal and unethical.

On the defense witness list, Pat had lined up one expert that would give a different opinion. But Abbey would be the primary witness for her case.

Pat wanted the jury to hear from Abbey the emotional stress of that night. Both women knew it would be hard for her, but she was the only one that could describe her actions the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few days, the phone at the farmhouse rang constantly, with a wide range of responses.

Most of their friends were shocked by the allegations and offered their support to Abbey. They understood the depth of Abbey's love for Jed and how she could have done it out of love.

Somehow, though, a few crank calls got through and accused her of murdering the President.

Finally, she unplugged it from the wall.

The mail volume became overwhelming. The mail was also split between those who had faced similar circumstances and understood why Abbey had done it, and those who called it murder and that she really should be facing the death penalty.

Abbey made a call she didn't want to, but felt she had no choice.

"CJ, I do need Toby and you to come up here. Do you mind? I can't handle this media onslaught and I need your expertise."

"We'll be glad to come up. I can come up tomorrow and Toby will be there shortly after. Is there anything else we can do?"

"No. I just need a friend right now."

"Abbey, you can always count on me."

"Thanks, CJ."

Both Jed and Abbey had done a lot for CJ and Toby, and were grateful that they could help Abbey in a small way during this time of crisis. Jed had pardoned Toby the last day of the Presidency for the leak and Toby had been able to start over again. Yeah, they owed Jed a great deal.

They believed that the First Lady had done what she did as an act of mercy. They were well aware of the rapid decline of the President in the last few weeks of his life. Although Abbey had asked for no visitors, Liz had kept in constant contact with the former Senior Staff so they would be aware of what was going on at the farm.

But their personal beliefs were put aside. A friend needed their help and they were grateful that she had called.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After six weeks of intense media scrutiny, the day of the trial finally arrived.

Abbey met her attorney at a secret location and they went to the courthouse together. The DA had offered the former First Lady access to the basement garage for easier and private comings and goings, but Abbey was going to hold her head high and face her public.

She had never run away from a battle and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

She and Pat stepped out of the black Suburban and proceeded up the Courthouse steps. Cameras and flashes were everywhere. The press shouted questions at her as she made her way into the courthouse.

"Why did you do it, Mrs. Bartlet?"

"Did you kill your husband for the money?"

"I heard you pushed the morphine because the President had become a burden. Care to comment?"

Abbey and Pat made their way up the Courthouse steps, ignoring the absurd questions of the press. Abbey looked forward at all times, head held high. She was innocent, and the world would soon find that out.

After security screening, they were escorted to the second floor courtroom of Judge Thomas Adams and sat on the defense side of the courtroom. The gallery was small so only about fifty people sat to watch the proceedings.

Because Ellie and Millie were witnesses for the prosecution, only Liz, Zoey, Charlie, CJ, and Toby were seated on the front row of the gallery, behind the defense table. The remainder of the seats were allotted to the pool press and interested townspeople.

Court TV had been granted permission to televise the actual trial so cables ran everywhere. Since jury selection was first, actual coverage would be delayed until the jury was chosen and seated.

Over a hundred individuals had been called for the jury pool. They had already answered a fairly lengthy questionnaire on their knowledge of the trial, their beliefs about assisted death, and multiple other topics. The attorneys had already reviewed these questionnaires and were ready to question the jury in person.

District Attorney Short arrived, with two assistants. He looked at the defense table and gave a smile to the individuals sitting there. Abbey thought he was smirking at her. Maybe he was. She really had given him a case against her all wrapped up in a bow. It would be up to her attorney to make her case to the jury. A case she only prayed she would win.

"All rise." The judge entered the chamber and the preliminaries began.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took over a week for the jury to be chosen. Anyone that answered that their mind was made up already was automatically dismissed.

That left forty-eight individuals that were questioned on their beliefs about euthanasia and physician-assisted suicide. They were asked about their feelings about President Bartlet while he was in office and had they ever met him in person in Manchester. If married, they were asked about their relationships with their spouse. They were asked if they had a living will in place and if they understood what a durable health power of attorney was. They were asked if they believed in God and what their religious beliefs were about death.

They were asked many other things that Abbey felt had no relevance to her case, but she knew her attorney knew best.

After both attorneys used their strikes, a group of twelve individuals and five alternates were chosen.

The main jury consisted of seven women and five men, ten Protestants and two Catholics, eight jurors over the age of 50, and two stay at home moms and the rest holding various professional occupations, including one physician and one nurse. Both sides had exhausted their strikes or else the two medically-trained jurors would not have been seated on the jury.

After the recess, Pat and Abbey grabbed a bite to eat in a café down the street from the courthouse. On the way down, Abbey noticed people staring at her. But she continued to walk, head held high, choosing to focus on the conversation with her lawyer. Her agents made sure that no one could approach the former First Lady. For that, Abbey was grateful.

"It's a good jury, Abbey. I'd rather not have the two medical people but I didn't have a choice. But I think that it will only help your case. The doctor and nurse may have been in similar circumstances and that will only help with the sympathy factor."

"What do you think?"

"I think you'll be found not guilty. But who knows? I've seen their witness list and they have some powerful people. But you are my star witness. Only you were there that night and only you know what you were feeling and thinking. The first half of the trial will be tough. The witnesses will challenge your very core beliefs. But hang tough. Like the tough person I think you are."

Abbey looked at her with hope. Pat had been through this before and knew what she was talking about.

But the trial would go on. Now, the whole country would be privy to a very private part of Abbey's life. It had been such an agonizing time that now would be open for all the world to second guess her actions.

Abbey thought back to Millie's' question that day that seemed so long ago: 'Was it worth it?' She would soon have the law tell her whether it was worth it.

Opening arguments were scheduled for the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the state will prove that Mrs. Bartlet hastened the death of her husband, former President Josiah Bartlet, when she intentionally injected a large dose of Morphine into his IV. Mrs. Bartlet is a former practicing physician and we will show that her license was revoked some time ago due to previous occurrences of illegal administration of drugs to her husband, supposedly for his health. We will also show that she had opportunity, means, and motive to hasten her husband's death so she could benefit from it. Thank you."

Daniel Short looked at the defendant as he said the last sentence. As he sat down, he thought how great it was going to be when he convicted the former First Lady of murder. He knew that a conviction would help to propel his political career forward, maybe even to the New Hampshire Governor's mansion.

Abbey's attorney stood and faced the jury for her opening statement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the defense will show that Mrs. Bartlet administered additional morphine to her husband because he was in terrible pain from the advanced cancer that was eating its way though his body. Out of compassion and love, she provided him with some extra comfort in his last days. This was not murder, Ladies and Gentlemen. This was a merciful and righteous act of a caring and loving wife. Thank you."

"Mr. Short, you may call your first witness."

"Thank you your honor. I call Dr. Richard Martin."

"Dr. Martin, please tell the court your relationship to President Josiah Bartlet."

"I was his oncology specialist since he was diagnosed with lung cancer."

"Dr. Martin, please tell the jury about President's Bartlet's cancer."

"He was diagnosed with lung cancer approximately four months prior to his death. It was advanced when diagnosed and quickly spread to his bones and brain. He was terminal and both he and Mrs. Bartlet had been told that."

"Dr. Martin, were you aware of the President's wishes as to his living will?"

"Yes. He did not want any heroic efforts made on his behalf if he was unable to continue to live in a quality manner. However, he stated that he wanted all means necessary to keep him alive if he was conscious and aware. I knew he was a very religious man and believed that when God was ready for him, then he would go, not before."

"Objection. The witness is trying to interpret the victim's thoughts."

"Sustained."

"Dr. Martin, did you prescribe the morphine drip that hospice was using at the time of his death?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware of Mrs. Bartlet's instructions to increase the dosage of the drip so he would be comfortable?"

"Yes, after the President died."

"Would you have approved those instructions had you known about them previous to the President's death?"

"No."

"Thank you." He smirked slightly and nodded to Pat. "Your turn."

"Dr. Martin, did you ever talk with Jed Bartlet on topics of religion?"

"No."

"Dr. Martin, had you ever spoken with President Bartlet about his wishes for his last days?"

"No."

"Then how do you know what his wishes were?"

"His Living Will was part of his medical record."

"Dr. Martin, isn't it true that you were no longer the President's doctor after hospice care and the morphine drip was ordered?"

"Yes."

"That's all, your honor."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I call Sharon White to the stand."

Abbey knew Sharon quite well. Sharon had been the primary hospice nurse and was with the family the night he died.

"Ms. White, tell the jury about the President's last days."

Abbey shuddered as realized that she had to relive one of the worst times of her life. She tried to withhold tears, but they pooled in her eyes and escaped anyway.

And she was terrified as to what Sharon had seen and would now tell the world.

"President Bartlet had been admitted to hospice approximately a week prior to his death. At that time he was conscious, and verbally stated that he was in great pain. As the week wore on, Mrs. Bartlet became extremely upset about the President's suffering and asked me to increase the rate of the Morphine drip. The President had asked her not to, as he wanted to stay aware as long as possible. But she kept asking, and after getting approval from the Medical Director of Hospice, I increased the rate. That increase pushed the President into an unconscious state.

"The last day he became extremely restless. Based on my experience, that meant at some state he was sensing a dramatic increase in pain. I decided to stay late to see if I could help. I had not been in the room for a few minutes when Mrs. Bartlet came to tell me that she had awakened her children to say goodbye. I checked on him and disagreed with her assessment that he was dying at that moment. I left the room and went to call the Hospice Medical Director to report the problem. When I returned to the bedroom, Mrs. Bartlet said the President had just died. I checked the body and verified the time of death. I then left the room to report the death to Hospice."

"How long were you out of the room before you came back to check on the President's condition?"

"I think it was approximately fifteen minutes."

"In your professional opinion, was the President dying on that day or could he have lived a few more days?

"In my professional opinion, he made a rapid and unexpected decline that evening."

"Thank you."

Pat stood up. "Ms. White, are you a licensed physician?"

"No."

"How can you then have a professional opinion on how much longer President Bartlet would have lived?"

"My professional opinion is based working with hospice patients for over twenty years."

"No further questions."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I call Dr. Foster to the stand."

After taking the oath, the older man sat down and faced the courtroom. The DA stood and approached the witness stand.

"Dr. Foster, please tell the court your current position."

"I serve as the Deputy Medical Examiner for this county."

"Dr. Foster, what are the guidelines for an autopsy in the State of New Hampshire?"

"Any death that is suspicious or meets the legal circumstances must have an autopsy performed. There are twenty-five circumstances which would require an autopsy."

"Did President Bartlet's death fall into any of these categories?"

"Not at the time."

"Please explain your answer."

"At the time, his death was expected due to the course of his illness. However, now that questions have arisen about the cause of his death, it would have been advisable to do so."

"Dr. Foster, was there any autopsy performed on President Bartlet after his death?"

"Like I stated earlier, initially his death did not meet any of the required circumstances."

"Why not?"

"I asked Mrs. Bartlet about the circumstances regarding his death and her reply was that the cause of death was obvious. The ex-President had been suffering from metastatic lung cancer for several months and that was the cause of death."

"You spoke to Mrs. Bartlet at the time of his death?"

"Yes. The hospice caring for him has to notify me of all deaths in the county."

"Dr. Foster, have you performed an autopsy on the ex-President since his death?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The drug Mrs. Bartlet allegedly used has been replaced by embalming fluid and would not show on any tests."

"Thank you, Dr. Foster. Ms. Sawyer, your witness."

"No questions."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I call William Sanderson to the stand."

The Bartlet's personal attorney walked to the stand and took his oath.

"Mr. Sanderson, tell the jury how long you have known the Bartlet family."

"For twenty years, I have handled their local legal and financial affairs."

"Please describe President's Bartlet's estate."

"President and Mrs. Bartlet have a total personal value of 3.5 million dollars. Most of it is in real estate, stocks and bonds. The President's Will left small bequests to his children and to several groups, but three million was left directly to Mrs. Bartlet."

"Thank you, Mr. Sanderson. Who was the President's health guardian?"

"Mrs. Bartlet."

"Did you ever have any conversations with Mrs. Bartlet on the President's health?"

"I'm sorry, that's attorney-client privilege."

"Did you any personal conversations with Mrs. Bartlet on the President's health?"

"Yes."

Abbey suddenly realized where this questioning was heading. She shifted in the seat, dreading what Bill was going to say.

"Were you aware that the President was terminal?"

"Yes. Both the President and Mrs. Bartlet told me that on separate occasions. I watched the President's health decline rapidly over his last few months and I visited the farm frequently to offer my support."

"At any time, did Mrs. Bartlet seem agitated or upset over the President's treatment from hospice?"

"No."

"Thank you. Ms. Sawyer, your turn."

"Mr. Sanderson, are you aware of Mrs. Bartlet's earnings when she was practicing surgery?"

"Yes. As a thoracic surgeon at the top of her field in the eighties, she was earning four hundred thousand dollars a year."

"And how much did President Bartlet earn prior to becoming President?"

"As governor of New Hampshire, he earned one hundred twenty-five thousand a year."

"Mr. Sanderson, does Mrs. Bartlet have the same high earning potential if she went back to practicing surgery?"

"Yes."

"Who has earned the most money over the past twenty years, President or Mrs. Bartlet?"

"Mrs. Bartlet."

"One final question. Did you have a conversation with Mrs. Bartlet a couple months ago about her actions?"

"I did."

"Was it a personal or professional conversation?"

"Personal."

"Please tell the court what Mrs. Bartlet said to you about this case."

"She said that there was no way she would do such a thing. She also said that his pain relief through hospice was satisfactory."

Abbey smiled. Now there was someone else to support her story.

"No further questions."

The DA stood up. "Follow-up question, your Honor."

"Go Ahead."

"Mr. Sanderson, at the time of that conversation did she made an additional comment to you? And I remind you that you are still under oath."

"Yes."

Abbey gasped as she remembered what she said to Bill in what she thought was a privileged conversation.

Bowing his head as he spoke, Bill replied, "She admitted to me that she had given the President the extra morphine. She said she did it."

"I object, your Honor. Heresay is not allowed."

"Objection overruled. Continue Mr. Short."

"No further questions."

The DA called his next witness.

"I call Dr. Robert Nolan to the stand."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mr. Short, it's late. Please hold your witness until tomorrow."

"Yes, your Honor."

"Court is recessed until nine am tomorrow."

Abbey anxiously turned to Pat. "He's not on the witness list, Pat. Did you know he was going to testify?"

"No, Abbey. I didn't. But I'll object first thing in the morning. We don't need his testimony against you. Wasn't he the head of the New England Board of Medicine when your license was surrendered?"

"Yes. He recused himself from the discussion, but he was the head of the Board. I guess that's why he was subpoenaed."

Pat looked her client in the eyes. "Abbey, you knew that your license surrender would be discussed, didn't you?"

"Yes. But not by the person who is, or at least was, a close family friend. His testimony will devastate the case."

"Abbey, I hate to say this, but he's the least of your worries. Remember, there's still Dr. Griffith and your daughter to testify. Their testimony will be a lot worse that Dr. Nolan's. And it doesn't matter which one testifies first, I have no rebuttal against them. None at all. The facts will speak to the jury loud and clear."

Abbey sat down hard in her chair. "Pat, am I going to prison?"

Pat looked at her for a long time before she answered.

"Well, am I?"

"Abbey, I'm doing everything I can to prevent that. A lot will ride on your testimony and if the jury believes what you did was mercy, not murder."

Abbey stood up. "Let's go. I believe I did the right thing. So let the chips fall."

Abbey turned and walked out of the courtroom, full of confidence that this horrible experience would be ending shortly. Pat gathered her briefcase and followed her.

Very softly, she said, "The chips are falling, Abbey. They're falling."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After another sleepless night, Abbey was back in the courtroom the next day for Robert's testimony. She tried to brace herself for the rough ride ahead. She kept telling herself it would be okay, but down deep she was petrified.

"I call Dr. Robert Nolan to the stand."

"I object. This witness is not on the witness list, your Honor."

"Your Honor, Dr. Nolan is replacing Dr. Ponder, who was called out of town for an emergency. He will present the same testimony as Dr. Ponder gave in his disposition."

"Objection overruled. Continue, Mr. Short."

"Dr. Nolan, what is your current position?"

"Chief of Surgery at Catholic Medical Center here in Manchester."

"Do you know the defendant?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"We attended medical school together over thirty years ago and we have remained friends through the years."

"Were you the Chairman of the New Hampshire Board of Medicine at the time that Mrs. Bartlet's case came up for review?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court the circumstances of this case. This is a matter of public record so you are not breaking any confidentially rules."

"When it became public knowledge that Mrs. Bartlet had been giving the President shots of betaseron for dampening the effects of the Multiple Sclerosis, the Board recognized immediately that she had been prescribing and treating a family member, with is unethical and against the Medical Board rules and regulations. So, after careful discussion, the Board decided that Mrs. Bartlet's license to practice medicine should be pulled for one year. However, before that could become an official act, Mrs. Bartlet contacted the Board and voluntarily gave up her license for the length of her stay in the White House."

"Dr. Nolan, it's been almost two years since President Bartlet's term in office ended. In that time, has Mrs. Bartlet's license to practice medicine been reinstated?"

Robert turned to look across the courtroom at Abbey as he answered, "No. There has been no paperwork filed to reinstate Mrs. Bartlet's medical license."

Their eyes met. His full of regret and hers full of fear. They both knew how damaging his testimony was to her case.

"Dr. Nolan, did you ever talk with the President about his wishes for the end of his life?'

"Yes, we had many long, philosophical discussions on the topic."

"What were President Bartlet's feelings?"

"He once told me that he and Mrs. Bartlet had discussed it several times. As he put it, he didn't want a 'syringe in the nightstand'. Because of his Multiple Sclerosis, he knew it would get ugly but he wanted to let nature take its course. He told me that the question was a moral one, an individual one, a grappling with the nature of life and the purview of God."

"Dr. Nolan, what is the American Medical Association's position on euthanasia?"

"I object, your Honor. Dr. Nolan does not represent the AMA."

"Your Honor, Dr. Nolan is a practicing physician and as such has a professional responsibility to know his professional organization's official stands on a variety of topics."

"Objection overruled. Continue Mr. Short."

"Dr. Nolan?"

"The American Medical Association has defined euthanasia as the administration of a lethal agent by another person to a patient for the purpose of relieving the patient's intolerable and incurable suffering. Physicians must not perform euthanasia or participate in assisted suicide. Others have furthered defined voluntary euthanasia as being performed with the consent of the patient. Nonvoluntary euthanasia is performed without the patient's choice while involuntary euthanasia refers to performing euthanasia against the patient's wishes."

"Dr. Nolan, in your professional opinion, what did Mrs. Bartlet do?"

"She performed involuntary euthanasia, directly against her husband's wishes."

Abbey bowed her head, knowing what Robert had said was true. She had given Jed the drug against his wishes. But she had done it out of love.

"Thank you. Ms. Sawyer?"

"No questions."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I call Father Thomas."

The list of devastating witnesses for the state was getting longer.

"Father Thomas, what is your relationship to the Bartlet family?"

"I've been their priest at Church of the Sacred Heart in Manchester since their return."

"Please tell us what conversations you had with the President prior to his death."

"No sir. It violates a priest's confidentiality with his parishioner."

"Then, Father Thomas, please tell us the Catholic Church's position on euthanasia."

"Yes." He turned to the jury. "The Church teaches us that is a difference between active and passive euthanasia. Active euthanasia is always immoral without question. One cannot induce death, with such aids as poison or anything else for that matter. Passive euthanasia is basically removing life support or not performing extraordinary procedures to keep someone alive. But in order for passive euthanasia to be considered moral, there are certain conditions which must be met. If any one of these conditions is not met, then the act is considered immoral and a grave sin by the Catholic Church."

"Please continue, Father."

"The first of these conditions is that the patient in question must be suffering from a terminal illness with no hope of recovery. The second is that there is an obligation to use all ordinary medical treatment to help save the patient. Another condition is that one may not stop treatment just to end the patient's life. The intention must be to relieve pain and end suffering. Treatment whose purpose is to relive undesirable pain and anxiety may be used, even if shortening the death process. One also may stop any treatment that is simply prolonging the death process. If all of these factors and conditions are met or followed, then passive euthanasia may be considered moral and acceptable. Let me emphasize that last statement, it MAY be acceptable."

Abbey, at first, had been hoping that the Father's response was going to help her. But at the end she knew that it could only harm her.

The writing on the wall was becoming clearer and clearer.

"Anything else, Father?"

"Yes. Suffering is a fact of human life and has special significance for the Christian. Nevertheless, there is nothing wrong in trying to relieve someone's suffering, as long as one does not intentionally cause death."

"Thank you, Father Thomas. Your witness."

"Father Thomas, President Bartlet was suffering from a terminal illness and all ordinary means had been used to help save him. But that couldn't occur. Do you agree that Mrs. Bartlet's intent was to relieve his pain and end his suffering?"

"Ms. Sawyer, that's not up to me. It's between her and her God."

Abbey shuddered. What she did was indeed between her and her God.

"No further questions."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I call Dr. Millicent Griffith to the stand."

Abbey watched her best friend walk in and take the oath. She tried to get Millie's attention but Millie refused to meet her gaze.

"Dr. Griffith, how long have you known the defendant?"

"Forty-five years."

"What is your occupation?"

"I'm a physician."

'At least until the end of this trial' Millie thought as she answered that question.

"Please relay to the court the conversation you had with Mrs. Bartlet the afternoon of June 23rd, 2007. Let the record show this was four days prior to the death of President Bartlet."

"Mrs. Bartlet came to me and was extremely upset that her husband's pain level was not being controlled by the medications being given to him by Hospice. She requested that I give her a vial of Morphine so that she could give him some extra doses as needed to control his pain."

"Did you encourage her to talk with hospice that was in control of his pain regimen at that time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Abbey is my friend and I trust both her personal and professional judgment. If Jed needed more pain control, then I had an obligation to help her."

"Dr. Griffith, was it a professional or personal obligation to help Mrs. Bartlet kill her husband?"

"Objection! Counsel is putting inflammatory words in the witness's mouth."

"Sustained. Jury members, please disregard that last statement. Mr. Short, please continue."

"Did you agree to give her the extra pain medicine?"

"I did."

"Did Mrs. Bartlet ever discuss with you her intentions?"

"No, sir."

"Please tell us about the conversation you had with Mrs. Bartlet about two months ago."

"We were talking about her husband's death and she admitted to me that she had given him a large dose shortly before his death. She said she had injected the whole vial."

Quickly, the gallery became very noisy.

"Order! I will have this room cleared if I don't get order right now." The judge gaveled until the noise began to decrease.

Eventually, the DA continued his questioning.

"Dr. Griffith, because of your testimony, what problems are you facing?"

"I will probably lose my license to practice medicine. The New Hampshire Medical Board is currently looking into my case."

"Why did you come forward when you did?"

"I could not lie when the investigator asked the question. Mrs. Bartlet is my friend, but as a physician, I could not stand by and let it pass."

"But you still gave her the means to commit this horrible act, is that correct?"

"Yes."

Thank you. Your questions?"

"None for this witness."

"I call Eleanor Bartlet to the stand."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ellie refused to look in her direction. Abbey knew that Ellie had yet to come to terms with her actions, but she still believed that she had done the right thing.

"Dr. Bartlet."

Ellie had graduated from medical school and was in her third year of a surgical fellowship at John Hopkins in Baltimore.

"Yes?"

"I want you to relate to the court the conversation you had with your mother, the defendant, approximately two months ago, the same day that Dr. Griffith also had a similar conversation with her."

Ellie repeated word for word the conversation she first overheard and then the one she had with her mother.

"She did say that she had given him the whole bottle?"

"Yes."

"At any time did she say that she regretted it?"

"No. She did not."

Abbey knew then that, unless she could persuade the jury otherwise, her fate was sealed.

She turned to look at her other two daughters. The only thing she could read in their faces was disappointment. Disappointment at her actions. Actions she did in the name of love.

"Ms. Sawyer, your turn."

"No questions, Your Honor."

"The state rests."

"Court recessed until Monday morning."

Abbey sat in her chair, replaying the testimony. It didn't look good. But maybe her attorney had a different perspective.

"Pat, what do you think?"

"About what, Abbey?" as she gathered the materials on the table.

"About my chances."

Pat sat down for a minute and looked her client directly in the eyes. "I'm going to be honest with you. The prosecution put on a good case. A very good case with strong witnesses. I don't know if we can beat them but we'll try. I'll give it my best shot."

"Thanks for being so honest. It's going to be a tough weekend, but I'll be ready to go on Monday."

"I hope so, Abbey. I really hope so."

Abbey faced the whole weekend to think about the previous week and her upcoming testimony.

She knew she had to reach a decision. A decision that could cost her freedom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

On Saturday, Abbey walked down to the pond where she and Jed had spent many happy hours. But happiness was not on her mind this time. The fall leaves had left the trees bare. The wind out of the north cut through her jacket and chilled her to the bone. Her mood fit the weather. Winter was approaching and she didn't know if she would be around to see the spring.

But she had to do some thinking about her future. If there was a future, that is.

Abbey's POV:

I'm worried about my testimony.

There aren't many witnesses for the defense that can be called upon to defend my actions. I knew the possible consequences of my actions would be when I helped Jed die. I guess I just hoped I wouldn't have to face them.

I knew in my mind that the dose was more than enough to stop his breathing. To stop his heart. But my heart overrode any logic I might have followed.

He was suffering so much. Even when he stubbed his toe I would get upset. Oh, I wouldn't let him see it. I would push it so far down that nobody, especially my husband, would see my anguish.

Rosslyn cost me so much physically. I had to suppress my worry in order to keep Zoey's and the Senior Staff's spirits up. My blood pressure had gotten dangerously high that night. A severe migraine started in the wee hours of that horrible time, but I suppressed it until I knew Jed was going to get better and Josh would make it.

I went back to the Residence, took a pain pill and slept for ten hours.

But I never allowed myself to show anything but strength.

That's how it was the last night of Jed's life.

Strength. I had to maintain a façade of strength for our daughters. For the press. For the world. I thought I had done so. It had taken strength to make the decision I had. A weaker person wouldn't have done it. Couldn't have done it.

Jed would have been proud of me for that strength. He was always the strong one. Well, not always. But most of the time.

I miss you so much, Jed. So much. The days are so long without you and the nights are almost unbearable.

I did what I thought was right and now I'm being second-guessed. I guess that's how you felt after the consequences of your actions became evident. Even with Shareef the consequences and especially the second guessing afterwards were brutal. The whole affair had almost cost us our marriage.

What I'm worried most about right now are the consequences costing me my freedom. Maybe even my life. It has already cost me my family.

Jed, help me make this decision. Help me know it's the right one.

Sitting on the cold ground, sobs escaped from her mouth. Her body shaking, Abbey knew in her heart that the end was near. Her future sealed. But somehow, she had to retain control. She could not go to prison for the rest of her life.

Her decision made, she stood and walked back to the house. A house she hoped one day to live in again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It rained all day Sunday and was raining when Abbey awoke on Monday morning. It suited her mood just fine. Dark and dreary. They were the perfect adjectives to describe her state of mind while she dressed and was driven to the meeting place.

Today or tomorrow she would have to face the world and tell her side of the story. As Pat had kept reminding her, her testimony would determine her fate. That was a heavy burden. But she had to make this one last try to manage her world, which was now spinning out of control.

After she met Pat, she and her attorney rode the short distance in silence. Only after going through security did Abbey broach what was on her mind.

"Pat, is there somewhere we can talk? I need to ask you something very important."

"Abbey, it's almost time for court. We don't have time."

"Pat, it's very important that I talk with you right now. Can't you get a continuance or something?"

Pat looked into her client's eyes and knew something very important was on Abbey's mind.

"Okay. Let me send a request to the judge and DA."

Although curious about the sudden change in plans, both of them agreed to a one hour delay in the start of the trial.

Pat and Abbey entered a conference room near the courtroom.

Pat put her briefcase down and turned to face Abbey.

"What do you want to talk with me about?"

"I want to plea bargain, Pat. I'll plead guilty to a lesser charge in return for a shorter sentence."

Pat was caught completely unaware.

"What the hell are you talking about? We haven't even mounted your defense."

"I did it. I know I did it. I don't want life without parole. I have to think that I'll get out of jail at some point, even if I'm eighty. I heard the testimony these last two weeks and I'm not stupid. It doesn't look good. So I'll plead guilty to a lesser charge and it'll be over with. Besides, if I testify, I'll have to really open up our private lives and expose those last few days to the world. Ever since Jed became President I had to live my life as an open book. I want some privacy for the last days of our lives. Of Jed's life. And this is a way I can do just that."

Pat was stunned. But she had a direct request from her client and was ethically bound to present it to the District Attorney.

"Abbey, the DA has refused your offer. He feels like he can get a conviction on the heavier charge, second degree murder. We have to go forward with the defense."

Abbey was crushed with disappointment.

She knew now her fate was sealed. She would be convicted of second degree murder and sent to prison for the rest of her life. She could do nothing to change that.

"Let's go."

Abbey reluctantly followed her attorney into the courtroom. Her mood was even darker than when it had been when she had arrived at the courthouse. She saw Zoey and Liz sitting in the front row. Surprised, she now saw Ellie and Millie sitting there as well. She didn't know whether to hug them or slug them. She guessed only time would tell.

"All rise."

The second half of the trial had begun.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Ms. Sawyer, please call your first witness."

"I call Dr. Thomas Means to the stand."

"Dr. Means, what is your current position?"

"I'm Chief of Internal Medicine at Massachusetts General. And I'm also Chair of the hospital's Bioethics Committee."

"Dr. Means, please share with the court your professional opinion on the merits of this case."

"Yes, ma'am. The American Medical Association has conflicting guidance on end of life care. Dr. Nolan presented one side of the issue earlier in his testimony. However the AMA states that physicians have an obligation to relieve pain and suffering. This includes providing effective palliative treatment even though it may foreseeably hasten death."

"In your professional opinion, were the alleged actions performed by Mrs. Bartlet to relieve pain and suffering?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Your turn, Mr. Short."

"Doctor, were you President Bartlet's physician at any time in his life?"

"No."

"So your opinion is not based on any professional or personal assessment of the case?"

"No sir."

"Are you aware that Mrs. Bartlet is not a currently licensed physician?"

"Yes."

"Are the AMA guidelines applicable to non-physicians?"

"No."

"Thank you, Dr. Means. No further questions."

The DA sat down after finishing his questioning.

Pat stood and called her primary witness. "I call Abigail Bartlet to the stand."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I call Abigail Bartlet to the stand."

The tension in the courtroom increased ten-fold. This was what everybody had been waiting for.

Abbey would testify and try to save herself from a conviction and a lengthy prison term.

Everybody shifted in their seats, trying to see the witness stand. They didn't want to miss a single minute of the unfolding drama.

Nervous, Abbey walked slowly to the front of the courtroom. A mild headache had started but she forced herself to ignore it.

After entering the witness box, she was sworn in.

"I, Abigail Bartlet, do solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help me God."

"You may be seated." The bailiff turned away, allowing the cameras and spectators to focus on the defendant.

Sitting down, Abbey looked around the courtroom. Her family and friends sat behind the defense table while the rest of the small space was taken up by press. Abbey noted Ellie's absence but was grateful that Liz and Zoey had not deserted her. Her testimony would be hard for everyone, especially for her girls.

Broadcast cameras were focused on the witness stand, looking for any sign of weakness. 'Well, I'm not going to give them any.' She shifted in her seat, took a deep breath and looked at Pat.

"Mrs. Bartlet, you have heard the testimony of many people in the past two weeks."

"Yes."

"Please tell the court, in your own words, about the last week of your husband's life."

Abbey took another deep breath. Turning to face the jury, she began to describe that last night. She knew it was all that she had to prevent her from going to jail.

"My husband was in enormous pain for the final weeks of his life. Everytime he moved or spoke, he would grimace and moan. He couldn't turn over by himself and any touch was painful. It frustrated me because, as a trained physician, I wanted to relieve pain. I had talked to Jed earlier and he still wanted nothing else done to help his pain. But I couldn't stand it anymore. Even with the increase in the Morphine drip, he wasn't being kept comfortable. So I asked Dr. Griffith for a prescription, and took a syringe and the vial and placed it in the nightstand.

"On the night he died, he was unconscious but extremely restless. I knew the signs of pain. Although unconscious, in some manner he was aware of the pain. I decided that it was my role to relieve his suffering because nobody else was. So, after the Hospice nurse left the room, I filled a syringe with the Morphine and injected it into his IV line. I saw it as an act of mercy and felt anyone would have done the same thing if given the correct materials. I loved and continue to love my husband deeply and never agreed totally with his wishes in this area. It got ugly, but he refused to allow me to relieve the pain. His decision had been made when he was facing the debilitating effects of his Multiple Sclerosis. My choice was made because of the effects of cancer. In my eyes, that's two completely different diseases.

"I did what I did out of deep love and compassion for my husband. To relieve his suffering and allow him to go on to the Father pain free for the first time in years."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet. Your witness, Mr. Short."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Mrs. Bartlet, you were a Board-Certified thoracic surgeon prior to your husband's election to the White House, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"And in your practice, you must have had similar opportunities to decide a person's life or death."

"Yes."

"And did you ever prescribe any medication that a patient's family could take home with them and use it whenever they deemed it was time for their loved one to die?"

"No." Abbey was confused as to the direction the DA was heading.

"Have you ever done anything that is similar to these set of circumstances?"

"No. I said it was an act of mercy. He was suffering so much and I just wanted to see his pain relieved."

"Mrs. Bartlet, did you know that you are no longer a physician?"

"Yes. Of course." Where was the DA heading?

"Mrs. Bartlet, you said earlier that as a physician your goal was to relieve pain. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Objection! Counsel is badgering the witness."

"Overruled. Continue Mr. Short."

"Mrs. Bartlet," as the DA turned to face the jury. "Were you acting as a physician when you pushed the morphine or as a wife who wanted her husband dead?"

Abbey looked at him in amazement.

"I object! The DA is putting words into my client's mouth."

"Overruled."

"I repeat," the DA still facing the jury, "Were you acting as a physician or as a wife when you administered the drug which killed your husband?"

"As a wife who wanted to save her husband from pain." Abbey's voice was soft.

"Answer the question, Mrs. Bartlet."

Abbey looked at the DA. "As a wife who wanted to save her husband from pain."

"Mrs. Bartlet, I asked you if you injected the drug as a physician or as a wife that wanted her husband dead. Please answer the exact question."

"That's not a fair question."

"Your Honor, insist that Mrs. Bartlet answer my question."

The judge looked at the defendant and nodded his head. "Mrs. Bartlet, you must answer the exact question that the District Attorney has asked you. If not, you will be held in contempt of court."

Abbey looked at the judge, then at Pat. Reluctantly, Pat nodded for Abbey to answer.

"As a wife that ..." Her anguish prevented her from finishing the statement.

"Mrs. Bartlet, I ask you one more time. Remember you must answer the question completely. And you are under oath. I ask you one more time if you injected the drug as a physician or as a wife who wanted her husband dead."

With her head bowed, Abbey could only answer one way. "As a wife who wanted her husband dead. But..."

The DA cut any further comment off. "Thank you Mrs. Bartlet for finally answering the question."

A loud buzz started again in the courtroom.

"Order. I will have order or close this courtroom." Finally, the spectators ceased talking and the courtroom was quiet again.

Abbey looked to see tears flowing down Liz and Zoey's faces. Their anguish was reflected in Abbey's heart as well. She knew the DA had twisted her response. But she was not able to correct the impression she had just made to the jury.

"Now, one more question. Mrs. Bartlet, do you have any regret for your actions?"

Abbey paused. She lowered her head and let the tears come that had building up for a long time. She raised her head and looked directly at the DA, who had turned to face her.

Pat held her breath. This answer would seal Abbey's fate.

"No. I would do it again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Follow-up question, your Honor."

"Go ahead."

"Mrs. Bartlet, did you do what you did out of anger or greed?"

"Absolutely not. I did it out of love."

"Thank you. The defense rests."

Abbey stood and walked slowly back to the Defense table. She straightened her jacket as she walked, trying to regain some control over her emotions. As she sat down, Pat reached over and squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay, Abbey." But both women knew what the outcome would be.

"Court's in recess until nine am tomorrow morning."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Abbey had stood by her principles. She had been strong once again. Now it was up to the jury as what her fate would be.

Once again, the possible consequences of her actions had been overridden by principles and sheer will power.

As Abbey left the courtroom, Zoey and Liz came forward and hugged their mother. They could see and hear the anguish in Abbey on the witness stand, describing that last night. Both knew how deeply their parents cared for other and the absolute bond between the two of them. They knew it had taken a lot of strength for their mother to stand by her principles, regardless of the impact on her case. And Liz finally understood the depth of the love it took for her mother to do what she did.

Abbey was gratified that Zoey and Liz now understood why she did what she did. She only hoped that one day Ellie could forgive her and understand that love is a strong influence and sometimes it requires actions that others don't agree with.

The next morning both sides presented their closing statements.

First, it was the DA's turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you heard the admission of guilt from the defendant herself. This was not a case of physician assisted suicide. Mrs. Bartlet is no longer a licensed physician. This was intentional, unjustifiable homicide.

"You've heard testimony about euthanasia. Euthanasia is defined as the administration of a lethal agent by another person to a patient for the purpose of relieving the patient's intolerable and incurable suffering. And ladies and gentlemen, that act is illegal. It is an act of murder.

"You must remember certain facts. You must remember the fact that Abigail Bartlet has been the primary care giver for her husband for many years, especially since he became such a burden in the last two years. You must remember the fact that she lost her medical license due to administering drugs to her husband without proper authority. You must remember the fact that she became very wealthy on the death of her husband. You must remember the fact that she knew how much Morphine to administer to kill him. You must remember that she had the opportunity to carry out her plan when the nurse left the room. And most important of all, you must remember the fact that she herself, on this very witness stand, admitted to administering the drug which killed the former President.

"You have no choice but to find Abigail Bartlet guilty of second-degree murder. A person is guilty of murder in the second degree if she knowingly causes the death of another person; or a she causes the death recklessly under circumstances manifesting an extreme indifference to the value of human life. That's exactly what has occurred here. Abigail Bartlet knew what she was doing when she injected the Morphine into President's Bartlet's IV the evening of his death. It was intentional. She did it knowing in advance that it would cause his death.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I repeat. You have no choice. You must find Abigail Bartlet guilty of second degree murder. Thank you."

Not a sound was heard as the DA made his way back to the table and sat down.

Pat stood and started her closing statement. She played to the emotional side of the jury because the facts were too obviously against her client.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have heard Mrs. Bartlet's story. You have heard how much she loved her husband and cared about him. You have heard the anguish of a wife who could do only one thing for her husband in his last few days. She was able to relieve his pain and suffering. She does not deny that she administered a drug. But Ladies and Gentlemen, think of your loved ones in pain, severe uncontrollable pain. Wouldn't you want to do something about it? Wouldn't you want to end their misery? In this case, that's exactly what Abigail Bartlet had the strength to do. It took unbelievable compassion and love to do what she did. She should not be persecuted for being willing to surrender her very soul for the sake of another human being. She will have to live with this for the rest of her life. She should not be found guilty for her actions. The only thing she is guilty of is loving one man too much. Do you love a person so much that you would consider doing the same thing? Think about it. Then allow my client to go free." She gave each of them a meaningful look. She'd done the best she could. "Thank you."

As Pat made her way back to the table, Abbey turned to look at her family behind her. With surprise, she noted that Ellie had slipped in and was sitting on the second row, behind her sisters. But as much as Abbey desired it, Ellie refused to meet her gaze. Sighing, Abbey turned back to face the judge.

Judge Adams turned to the jury, giving his instructions on how to come to a verdict.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have heard the testimony presented to you. Now, you must decide whether the defendant is guilty of the crime she is accused of.

"You have one choice. If you believe the defendant intentionally killed the victim, but it was not premeditated or planned, nor committed in a reasonable 'heat of passion' then you must find her guilty of second degree murder."

After listening to the judge's instructions, they filed out to begin their deliberations.

And the defendant's waiting began.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

On the third day, the tension got to be too much for Abbey's body to handle. She had not slept a full night's sleep since the trial had begun and eating was hit or miss.

A severe migraine started that morning and only intensified as the waiting progressed during the day. By two o'clock she was in excruciating pain. Millie persuaded her to go to the hospital to get some relief.

As soon as Abbey and Millie entered the ER, Abbey's knees gave out as she fainted. Her agent picked her up and quickly placed her on a stretcher. She was taken to an exam room.

"Damn. Her blood pressure is 200 over 120. She's damn lucky that she hasn't had a stroke." That was the aide helping with Abbey's treatment. "I know she's worried about going to jail but something should have been done about this before now."

"Please leave." Millie was angry. "If you can't separate your personal opinion from your professional care, then I don't want you here."

The aide looked briefly at Millie and turned to leave. But then she turned back. "You know she did it. She's guilty as hell. She killed her own husband. It wasn't for love. It was greed."

"GET OUT!" Millie stood up and pointed to the door. Her face flushed, she caught her breath while the aide decided what to do. Finally, the aide turned and left.

Turning back to her unconscious friend, Millie shook her head and verbalized her feelings. "Oh, Abbey. Why? Why? I asked you before was it worth it. Well, my friend, I don't think it was. The cost is way too high." Placing her hand on Abbey's arm, she rubbed her friend's arm, trying to let her know that Abbey still had at least one person she could depend upon.

Emotions in Manchester were running high and everybody had an opinion about the case. Abbey had managed to stay away from most of it, but Millie had been around town and had heard the talk.

And most of it wasn't pleasant. And that only served to increase everybody's tension.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Over the next few days, the jury sent out two notes to the judge to say they were having trouble reaching a verdict. Both Pat and the DA knew that meant a possible hung jury. But neither attorney would guess what that meant for the outcome. The judge told them to keep trying.

Abbey stayed in the hospital for two nights while the doctors worked to get her blood pressure under control. Her headache never truly went away but her blood pressure was finally under control. At least for now.

On the fifth day of deliberation, she returned to the courtroom to wait. Millie and Robert both were worried about her, but Abbey insisted that she had to be back in the courtroom.

"Abbey, you should really be at home resting."

"I can't, Millie. I have to stay here in case the jury reaches a decision."

"I'm sure the judge will give you time to get back here from the farm. Please. You just spent two nights in the hospital and I'm sure you don't feel well.

"I don't. But I'm staying until I know what the jury decided. It has to be soon. Pat told me the longer they stay out the more likely I'll be found not guilty. It's obvious that they are having a tough time reaching a decision."

"I still think you ought to be resting at home. But it's obvious I'm not going to change your mind. You know something Abbey?"

"What?"

"You're stubborn. When you make a decision you stay with it."

Softly, Abbey replied. "I know , Millie. I know only too well."

Later in the afternoon the judge called all parties back to the courtroom.

"Ms. Sawyer, Mr. Short, I have a note from the jury foreman saying they have reached a verdict. Is your client healthy enough for me to bring them in?"

Pat reached over and lightly touched Abbey's arm. Abbey shook her head yes.

"Yes, your Honor. She's ready."

"Then, please bring the jury in."

The jury filed in.

Abbey tried to read their faces but they were all blank.

Pat just waited. What was done was done. Now they would know what the jury thought of Abbey's actions.

"Mr. Foreman, do you have a verdict?"

"We do, your Honor."

"Bailiff, will you please bring the paper to me?"

Judge Adams read the verdict and handed it back to the Bailiff.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Trembling, Abbey stood up next to Pat. No one in the gallery dared breathe.

"Mr. Foreman, what is your verdict?"

"Your Honor, in the case of Abigail Bartlet versus the State of New Hampshire, we the jury find the defendant..."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"…guilty of second degree murder."

The gallery exploded with noise. The press was jumping over seats trying to get out and report the news.

Abigail Ann Bartlet, former First Lady of the United States had been convicted of second degree murder in the death of her husband, former President Josiah Bartlet. Within minutes, the news had been flashed around the world.

Her daughters began to cry as they sought each other for comfort. Their mother had just been convicted of causing the death of their father.

Abbey sat down, tears running down her cheeks. She knew that what she had done was wrong, but she had done it for the right reasons.

Pat dropped her shoulders, defeated. She had tried her best to defend her client, but her client's own words had convicted her.

The DA sat in his seat. Internally, he was joyous. The Governor's Mansion was that much closer.

"Mr. Short, do you have a recommendation about continuing bail until time of sentencing?"

"I do, your Honor. I feel Mrs. Bartlet is a flight risk. She has funds to go anywhere she desires. I recommend she be confined in jail until time of sentencing."

Pat jumped up. "Your Honor, my client is not a flight risk. She turned in her passport at the time of the indictment and has remained in the community ever since."

Abbey held her breath while the two attorneys argued about her few remaining days of freedom.

"Mr. Short, the bond is one million, correct?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"What is the collateral?"

"The farm outside of Manchester."

Pat replied in anger. "Your Honor, please. That farm has been in the Bartlet family for over two hundreds years. My client won't do anything to jeopardize that real estate."

Silence covered the courtroom while everyone waited for the judge to reach his decision.

"The defendant's bail will continue until time of sentencing. Court will be in recess for one week. Sentence will be passed at that time."

"All rise."

After the judge left the courtroom, Abbey was still shocked. 'Guilty?'

"Abbey, are you okay?"

It finally registered somewhere in her brain that Pat was talking to her.

Her family and friends gathered around her, offering her support.

Zoey and Liz were crying and trying to hold their mother's hand. Abbey looked to see if Ellie was there, but she could see no sign of her. Millie and Robert were more concerned with her physical state. They knew that her blood pressure had to be extremely high.

Pat looked at the group around her client and wished she had better news. But the jury had not been swayed by her emotional closing statement. They had rightly dealt only with the facts of the case. Even she had to admit that when Abbey had admitted on the stand that her intentions were to help the President meet his God pain free, she knew right away that this was the only verdict possible.

The chips had just crashed all around her client.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Later that evening, Abbey was playing with her grandson, knowing that he would be much older before she had the chance to do this again. She was listening to the television when the news came on.

"Former First Lady found guilty of President's Murder! Details right after this message."

"Zoey, come get CJ will you?"

"What do you need Mom?" She had been in the kitchen finishing the dishes.

"Come take CJ and put him to bed. I need to turn the TV off so I don't hear all this crap."

Zoey bent down and took her son from his grandmother's arms. "Okay. I'll be back soon."

As soon as Abbey had given the baby to Zoey, she jumped up and slammed the off button on the TV. "I don't need to hear this crap right now. I know what's happened."

Knock!

Abbey went to the door and looked to see who it was. She knew it had to be somebody familiar to her for the Service to let them through the tightened security around the house.

Bill Sanderson stood at the door.

"Abbey, hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure Bill. Come on in and have a seat. Would you like a drink? I'm going to fix me one."

"Sure. I'll take a gin and tonic."

"Great. I'll be right back."

Bill looked around at the comfortable and familiar surroundings. Surroundings that would radically change over the next seven days.

"Here you go." Abbey handed the glass to Bill and took a seat across from him. "Why are you here?"

"I think we need to talk about your personal affairs. I don't know how long you'll be away but there are some things that need to be taken care of quickly. Seven days isn't much time."

Abbey stared at her friend. "Bill, answer me, how long do you think I'll be away?" Neither one of them could say the 'p' word.

"I don't know, Abbey. But however long, you need to designate someone with your personal power of attorney and someone to look after Jed's estate. Your will needs to be brought up to date and health power of attorney designated."

Abbey shuddered slightly as she wondered just how much danger she was facing in prison.

Bill continued. "As you know Jed didn't carry much life insurance but his personal wealth is more than sufficient to see you through."

Abbey gave a small laugh. "In prison, you don't need money." There, it was finally said.

Bill couldn't bring himself to respond. He still thought that she would have been found not guilty, that her emotional appeal to the jury would work. But facts are facts. And the jury had chosen to believe the DA's side of the story.

"Well, you'll need money when you get out and someone needs to oversee it while you're away."

"Bill, just say it. I'm not going on a vacation. I'm going to prison. Maybe for the rest of my life. Pat told me earlier she plans to appeal, but she doesn't think the judge will allow my bail to continue during the appeal. According to the law, I killed my husband. I killed my husband as if I pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger." Quiet tears flowed down Abbey's cheeks.

"Yeah, and I gave the DA help in doing it."

"Bill, please don't feel guilty. I already feel bad about Millie probably losing her license and Robert also had to testify against me. You were subpoenaed and had to answer the questions as truthfully as you could."

"But Abbey, I've known you and Jed for years. It's been so hard to see you dragged through this mud. And knowing I had a part in it."

"Bill, I'll say this only once. I'm the one that put you in this place. I'm the one that you should be blaming. And the girls will need your guidance over the next few years. I have to know that you'll give it to them."

Bill stood up and walked over to Abbey's chair. He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on her cheek. "Abbey, no matter what happens I'll be there for the girls. We'll manage and when you return I'll…."

"No. Bill. It's not when I return. It's IF I return."

Sadly, both people knew that Abbey's statement was more likely than Bill's. Bill took her hands and squeezed them, looking down into her eyes.

"No matter what, Abbey, I promise I'll be there for your family. And you. Whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Bill. That helps more than you know. Now, let's get busy. Seven days isn't a long period of time."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Two days before she was to go back to court, Abbey and two of her daughters held a quiet family dinner. Charlie, Doug, Annie and Gus came to the farm for the last family get together before Abbey was sentenced.

Liz and Abbey were alone in kitchen, finishing up the last minute details of the dinner.

"Mom, let me finish cooking. You go in there and be with the rest of the family before…" Liz couldn't finish her sentence.

Abbey went over to her and hugged her tightly. She looked into her oldest eyes. "Liz, you have to say it. You have to say 'before you go to prison'."

"But Mom, I can't. I just can't. This is all so unfair."

"Liz, the jury has spoken. Obviously I disagree with the verdict but for the time being this is what I have to do. And what you have to do is be strong. You have to be strong for Annie and Gus and for Zoey. I know Zoey is hurting but she has refused to talk with me. I'm just so grateful that she wanted to stay this week with me. I'll need those memories in prison."

"Oh, Mom!" Liz dissolved into tears, hanging onto her mother tightly.

"Liz, you have to run the trust and keep watch on the house. I have signed all the legal papers that you'll need. Bill has them all at his office. And you have to watch over our family. You'll have to tell me what's going on. You will have to be my contact with my family. I'm depending on you to do that."

Sniffling, Liz wiped her eyes with her hand and nodded. "I will, Mom. I promise."

"Good."

"Mom, there's something I need to say."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I love you so much and I'll miss you deeply."

Abbey hugged her daughter one more time. "I love you too, sweetie. And Zoey. And Ellie. Liz, is there any way you can talk your sister into coming out here tomorrow? I have to see her. I have to talk with her."

"Mom, I've tried so many times. But I'll keep trying. I really will."

"Thanks. That's the only favor I need right now. I have to make it all okay with Ellie before I go to …go to…" Taking a deep breath, Abbey finished her sentence. "Before I go to prison for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Mom!" Liz dissolved into deep sobs and melted into her mother's arms one more time.

The next day Liz forced Ellie to come out to the farm for a much needed conversation with her mother. As Ellie came up the front steps, Abbey knew by her walk what she was thinking.

"Mom, Liz forced me to come out here. I really don't have anything to say to you." Ellie walked around the living room, trying to stay out of her mother's reach.

But Abbey wanted to touch her. To hug her. "Ellie, hon, I forgive you for reporting me to the sheriff. I know you had a responsibility to do so."

Finally, Abbey held her daughter's hands, looking for forgiveness in her eyes. But it was not there.

She was still angry at her mother for killing her father. And that opinion had only hardened through the course of the trial. There was no way she would ever forgive her mother for what she had done.

"Ellie, at least look at me. I'm going to prison next week. For how long, I don't know. I need to know that you forgive me. The others do."

Ellie looked into her mother's hazel eyes, shadowed by fear and fatigue.

"Mom, you brought this all on yourself. If you had only let Dad die a natural death. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. You made this bed. Now lie in it."

She turned quickly and slammed the front door on her way out. Abbey crumpled onto the floor of the living room and broke into sobs.

"Oh, Ellie! I need you to believe me! I need your love and support for the next few years. But I have lost you forever. Jed, help me through this."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sentencing day finally arrived.

Abbey got out of bed to a quiet house. She had asked Zoey to stay in town with Liz and meet her at the courthouse this morning. The last thing her daughters needed to see was their mother's fear about the day's outcome.

"What does one wear going to prison?" Abbey cynically asked herself. She searched through her closet and finally put on a red pantsuit. She might be going to prison, but she was still a proud woman and would dress accordingly. The only concession she made was to slip on flats.

Looking one more time at her bedroom, hers and Jed's bedroom, she made her way slowly down the stairs. She walked around the house one last time. It would be closed until she returned or one of the girls wanted to live in it. As she walked, she touched family portraits and the hundreds of mementos that she and Jed had gathered over a lifetime. A lifetime that was now going in a completely, unexpected direction.

Automatically reaching for her purse, she started toward the door, like thousands of times before. As she placed her hand on the knob, the realization came that, in prison, a purse was not needed. And the contents of a purse was irrelevant. With a small laugh, she placed her purse on the chest by the door and turned to exit. With no further look back, she closed the farmhouse door for the last time and went down the steps, toward the waiting Suburban.

Toward a different life. Toward the unknown.

As Abbey and Pat made their way up the courthouse steps, the press continued to yell out questions.

"Will you wear designer prison clothes?"

"Is orange your favorite color?"

"Greed got you here."

"You murdered a great man."

Abbey held her head high and faced forward.

Pat lightly took Abbey's hand and squeezed it. "Ignore those jackasses, Abbey. Ignore them. They're just looking for a picture."

Abbey nodded and kept walking. Walking to her final judgment.

The cameras were still present and capturing every action in the courtroom. The gallery was packed again with press and a few spectators. Liz and Zoey sat in their usual place behind the defense table, with Millie and Robert by their side.

CJ had also arrived to assist in any manner she could. She had talked to the President's former staff members about the verdict and they had been as shocked as CJ. They all knew the deep, abiding love Abbey had for Jed and to think that she had 'murdered' her husband for any reason was beyond anybody's comprehension.

Whatever the sentence, all knew Abbey would serve some time in prison. Pat had talked to the family a few days ago and warned them it probably would be the minimum of ten years because of Abbey's clean record and her outstanding public service. Liz and Zoey were very upset at the thought of their mom going to prison, but there would be no bail while Pat was appealing the conviction.

They hoped that the judge would be lenient. But only the judge knew what he was going to do. All was quiet as he entered the room and took his place on the bench.

"Mrs. Bartlet, do you wish to speak prior to me pronouncing sentence?"

"Yes your Honor."

Abbey stood and faced the judge. She placed her shaking hands on the table, hoping the firm surface would help to calm her.

"I loved my husband and still do. There is no way I would intentionally set out to murder him. He was in horrible pain and now he's at peace. May God forgive me for what I have done."

"Very well." Judge Adams cleared his throat and looked directly at the former First Lady of the United States.

"Abigail Bartlet, you've been convicted of second degree murder in the death of your husband. Professionally, I have no leniency in the sentence I am about to impose. Personally, I agree with what you did and would only hope someone would do the same for me. Abigail Bartlet, I sentence you to ten years without parole in the New Hampshire State Prison for Women. You will serve the complete sentence in custody. Court adjourned."

Judge Adams gaveled the session to an end and left the courtroom.

Abbey remained standing, still in shock.

'What did the judge just say? Ten years in prison?'

That was not totally registering in her brain.

"Abbey, are you okay?" Finally Pat's voice came through her mental confusion.

"I don't, don't know. Did I hear the judge correctly?"

"Yes, Abbey you did. Ten years without parole."

Concerned over her client's pale skin and trembling body, Pat continued, "Abbey, maybe you had better sit down. You're not well, and this is a shock to your system."

Before Abbey could sit, the court officer came over with handcuffs.

"Ma'am, please turn around and place your hands behind your back."

Pat was livid. "Can't you do this in a less public place? Please, not in front of the cameras."

"I'm sorry. It's the rules."

"I want to say goodbye to my children."

"No ma'am. Rules prevent any contact between a convicted defendant and anyone else."

Turning to her attorney, Abbey pleaded her case. "Pat? I just want to say goodbye."

"You can't Abbey. It's the rules."

The court officer shifted her feet. "Ma'am, turn around now or I will be forced to call the other deputies for assistance."

Looking at the woman, Abbey knew her time was up. Reluctantly, Abbey did as she was told. The cold metal snapped across her wrists and the metal clink locked her future. The deputy took her arm and turned her toward the door which led to the jail.

Abbey turned her head back and quickly took one last look at her family. Liz and Zoey stood looking at her, tears running down their cheeks. Millie and Robert held them tight. By the time she reached the door, the last vision of her current life stood gathered in a small group, watching her.

The whole world watched as well. The whole world saw just how far the former First Lady had fallen.

Now Abbey would have to suffer the consequences. A new life awaited her behind the closed doors.

THE END

Sequel: "Fallen"


End file.
